WO 2007/144162 A1 discloses a rolling stand in the case of which the barrel contour of the rolls is described by a trigonometric function. In the non-loaded state, a partial or complete supplementation of the barrel contour of the supporting rolls and of the directly adjacent working rolls or of the intermediate rolls occurs. In the case of the rolling stand known from WO 2003/022470 A1, too, the barrel contour follows a trigonometric function.
In the case of very wide rolling stands, however, it has been found in practice that high pressures occur, particularly when rolling wide strips and under a high level of loading, in the marginal regions of the rolls. This effect is undesirable and is intensified with an increasing working roll diameter, and also by the use of roll bending. This problem is not limited to a specifically formed camber of the rolls, but rather also arises in principle in the case of rolls with a conventional camber.